


Vampire!Tony

by Heidel



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони — вампир, и он боится, что Баки об этом узнает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire!Tony

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Vampire!Tony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3603543/chapters/9813915) by [27dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/).
> 
> Большое спасибо за бетинг [Lisenok_Lis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/)

Пеппер прислонилась к кухонной двери и сложила руки на груди.

— Только потому, что это называется _кровавый апельсин_ , Тони…

— Заткнись, — пробормотал он. — У меня болят клыки, жёсткая кожура помогает. Но я чувствую себя младенцем, у которого режутся зубы, так что от избитой шутки мне становится лучше.

Пеппер сочувственно охнула и прошла на кухню.

— Ты мог бы просто ему сказать, — безмятежно предложила она, открывая шкафчик. 

— Верно, — саркастически ответил Тони, — ведь он ещё недостаточно травмирован промыванием мозгов и стиранием памяти, криостазисом, прыжком в будущее и жизнью с супергероями, так что я определённо должен добавить проблему «мой парень — вампир» в общую кучу. 

Он взял три железосодержащих таблетки, которые Пеппер дала ему, проглотил их, не запивая, а затем принялся снова высасывать свой апельсин.

— Я могу сказать ему вместо тебя, если ты нервничаешь, — предложила Пеппер, без труда разглядев истинную подоплёку его оправданий, потому что она была такой ужасной.

— В любом случае, он меня бросит, — хмуро произнёс Тони. 

— Я имею в виду, сказать ему обо _мне_. Посмотреть, как он отреагирует, и тогда ты будешь знать…

— Ни в коем случае, — заявил Тони. — Если он испугается, то расскажет об этом _всем_. Или навредит тебе! А потом всё равно меня бросит. 

— Не говори глупости, — легко сказала Пеппер — Если бы я думала, что он собирается разбить тебе сердце, я бы в любом случае его убила. — Она поцеловала Тони в щёку и вышла из кухни, громко цокая каблуками по полу.

— Что? Нет. Нет, Пеппер, никаких убийств, убивать плохо! — крикнул он ей вслед, зная, что это бесполезно. 

— Кого Пеппер собирается убить сегодня? — спросил Баки, входя через другую дверь, и Тони от неожиданности едва из кожи не выпрыгнул. 

— Никого, — со значением произнес Тони, а затем повысил голос, зная, что Пеппер всё ещё могла его слышать. — Потому что об убийстве будут плохо _писать в прессе_ , Пеппер! Никаких убийств!

— Какое облегчение, — сказал Баки, забирая у Тони апельсин и начиная его чистить для него. — Я беспокоился, что она выяснит, что я всё знаю про вампиров.

— …что?

— Ой, да ладно, Тони, у Гидры был целый _клан_ вампиров в отряде спецназа, я знаю, о чём говорю. Я догадался уже на третий день после того, как оказался здесь.

— Что?

Баки усмехнулся и откусил дольку апельсина, позволив тёмно-красному соку стечь по подбородку. С точки зрения Тони, это выглядело совершенно возмутительно.

— Как я понимаю, ненависть к чесноку это всего лишь миф, потому что я видел, как ты лопал чесночные булочки.

Баки неторопливо слизывал сок апельсина с пальцев, без сомнения, сознавая, какой эффект это производило на Тони. 

— Э-э. Да. Это миф, — сумел произнести Тони.

— Ага. А что насчёт супер-силы и мгновенного исцеления? — спросил Баки. Он наклонился к Тони, и _господи_ , Тони мог чувствовать его тепло, запах крови, пульсировавшей в его горле. Баки уткнулся в шею Тони, игриво кусая, как он всегда делал — и _чёрт_ , Тони только сейчас осознал, что это _значило_ , что Баки пытался ему сказать несколько _месяцев_.

— Э-э… что-то вроде того, — ошеломленно произнес он. — Но это не… Я сильнее, чем Клинт, но даже близко не такой сильный, как Стив. И я быстро исцеляюсь, но… Ты правда нормально к этому относишься?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Детка, я живу в говорящей башне вместе с монстром и инопланетным богом, мой лучший друг — причудливый научный эксперимент, а я киборг. На днях мы встретили парня, который буквально может ходить по потолку. Так что тот факт, что тебе каждый день нужно несколько унций крови…

— Примерно четверть чашки, — рассеянно поправил Тони. 

— …четверть чашки крови в день, — согласился Баки, — это даже близко не настолько странно, как те начинки для пиццы, которые любит Клинт. — Он наклонился и слизнул апельсиновый сок с губ Тони. — А как насчёт психического контроля? Можешь ты меня загипнотизировать и превратить в своего раба, все эти _«да, Хозяин, сию минуту, Хозяин, как пожелаете, Хозяин»_?

Тони рассмеялся, лишь немного истерично.

— Нет, это… определенно миф. Ты думаешь, я бы вляпался во всё то дерьмо, что со мной случалось, если бы на самом деле мог это сделать? 

— Что ж, тогда я спокоен, — признался Баки, а затем ухмыльнулся. — Хочешь подняться наверх и _притвориться_ , что ты можешь это сделать?


End file.
